Obviamente, fue mi error
by zero-0017
Summary: Sasuke tiene motivos (o deberia decir sentimientos?) ocultos detrás de su matrimonio con Sakura. Fingía ocultarlos cuando acontecimientos recientes lo hicieron reflexionar sobre si valía la pena seguir disimulando. ¿Era necesario aceptar que amaba a otra mujer?
1. Amargura

_**Sasuke tiene motivos (o deberia decir sentimientos?) ocultos detrás de su matrimonio con Sakura. Fingía ocultarlos cuando acontecimientos recientes lo hicieron reflexionar sobre si valía la pena seguir disimulando.**_

* * *

_**Una historia que debía ser contada, despumes de todo, es importante saber todos los ángulos de la historia. Pensé en anexarla a la Historia de Tan Obvio, Y Tan Pathetiko pero me di cuenta que merecia ser una historia individual. Para quienes deseen saber mas a fondo sobre los pensamientos de los demas personajes deberian leer la historia que anteriormente menciono y la de Tan obvio, pero ninguno se daba cuenta.  
**_

_**Sin mas por decir, solo espero que les guste y me digan por lo menos si les agrada o no...**_

_**Empecemos...**_

* * *

_**Obviamente, fue mi error.**_

_**1. Amargura**_

Un día más de oficina, repetitivo y tedioso, ¿cómo es que soporto esto?

Tengo todo lo que mis idiotas compañeros de trabajo desearían, un buen empleo, un hermoso apartamento, un lujoso automóvil del año, todos conseguidos con mi propio esfuerzo, y… ¡ah! es cierto… también estoy casado con… según la opinión de todos; con la chica más bonita de la mi escuela preparatoria.

Nunca me he engañado, ella no era la chica más bonita de la preparatoria para mí, a decir verdad, yo estaba enamorado de otra persona…

De Hinata Hyuuga.

Miento, aun lo estoy.

¿Por qué me case con Sakura entonces? La respuesta es simple y absurda: Estatus social.

¿Para qué rechazar a la chica más codiciada de la preparatoria cuando ya no tenía noticias de Hinata? Después de la graduación de la preparatoria nadie sabía de ella, y yo no era lo suficientemente cercano a su familia como para preguntarles.

¿Debí haberlo hecho? ¿Arriesgar mi status por ella?… era para pensarse.

Nunca me pude explicar por qué yo no le llamaba ni un poquito la atención a Hinata. ¡Vamos! si hasta podría decirse que yo podía tener a cualquier chica rendida a mis pies, exceptuándola a ella, al parecer. Y no es solo mi opinión, todos podrían constatar eso. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme precisamente en la única persona que no podía tener?

Me siento estúpido al respecto, ella es la única que me hace sentir de esa manera.

¡Y lo peor!

Tonta e incomprensiblemente, se notaba que ella tenía sus ojos puestos en el tonto de Naruto… que en ese entonces era mi amigo. Naruto idiota y mil veces idiota, tanto que no se percataba de que poseía lo único que yo podría envidiarle: La fijación de Hinata hacia él.

En estos momentos de ocio me ponía a pensar más detenidamente en los hechos, y claro: Lo más fácil de hacer en instantes de estos en los que no tengo demasiado que hacer, es castigarme con mi agonía personal. En serio, ¿cómo es que soporto esto?

Aún recuerdo cómo es que empecé a notarla, y como es que también inicio mi frustración de que ella no estuviera interesada en mí.

No era un día fuera de lo usual, simplemente otra pelea con unos tipos de un instituto vecino, por las mismas razones de siempre: Una chica se enamoraba de mí, y un tipo enamorado de la implicada era rechazado. Simple y estúpido. Pero yo no era un debilucho, y menos iba a perdonar una agresión contra mi persona. Unos golpes fueron suficientes contra todos aquellos que se creían capaces de desafiarme, un grupo más o menos grande de tipos frustrados contra Naruto, que se metía por simple solidaridad que nunca le pedí; y yo, que en realidad no necesitaba esa ayuda.

Obviamente yo salí indemne de aquel enfrentamiento, pero a Naruto no le fue tan bien como a mí, y salió un poco más que notablemente golpeado. Solo que al ser todo lo ocurrido un día de clase por la mañana, lo obligaba a asistir en ese estado al instituto. Aparte del regaño de rutina del profesor que se encargaba de la entrada, nadie aparte de nuestros compañeros más cercanos lo notaron. ¿Sera porque a él rara vez lo notan estando yo presente? O al menos eso creía en ese entonces.

Había alguien que ni era una persona cercana y ni siquiera era de nuestra misma clase, pero que si lo notaba. Lo supe esa misma tarde, al encontrarnos con el grupito de Sakura y sus amigas.

"**Buenas tardes, Sasuke."** Menciono Sakura con voz melosa. **"Escuche que tuviste otra pelea esta mañana, ¿estás bien?"**

Me veía fijamente, y ni siquiera una mirada a Naruto que estaba a mi lado, el que si se notaba lastimado. Lo sé, Naruto se derretía por Sakura, y ella ni siquiera le dedicaba un gesto. Una razón más para tenerla rendida por mí.

Me acomode la mochila en el hombro.

"**Estoy bien."** Solo le dedique esas palabras.

Y ella se alejó pagada de sí misma por hacer que yo le hablara. ¿Eso era motivo suficiente para sentirse superior? No estoy seguro, pero al menos hablarle por cortesía era forma de hacer que me dejara tranquilo. Las chicas eran tan odiosamente predecibles, o esa era mi errónea manera de pensar.

"**Ah, ¿ni una palabra para mí?"** Se lamentaba Naruto dirigiéndose a una persona que ya se había marchado. **"¿Por qué Sakura-chan?"**

"**Supéralo."** Le mencione.

"**Lo dices porque solo te hablo a ti."** Respiro profundamente. **"Bien, espérame. Voy al baño."**

Me quede ahí esperándole, ¿se había ido a llorar al baño o algo así?, esperaba que no fuera ese el caso, aunque nunca lo supe, o eso vino a menos, debido a la persona que llego inmediatamente después.

Ella.

"**Esto… Sasuke-kun."** Me miraba sonrojada.

La escena pintaba a una declaración amorosa, ella con sus mejillas ruborizadas, yo ahí sentado, y sin nadie más a la vista. ¿Qué podía pensar? Solo llegue a la conclusión de que ella iba a declarárseme. ¡Qué gran equivocación!

Di un bufido de fastidio.

"**¿Qué?"** Demande.

Mentalmente pensé saber lo que vendría.

"**Yo… me preguntaba… si tu podrías…"**

¿Verdad que no era diferente a una confesión? Yo también caí en esa impresión.

Me fastidie.

"**Habla, antes de que pierda la paciencia."**

Ya estaba psicológicamente preparado para rechazarla, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Ella se apresuró a hablar.

"**Me preguntaba si podrías darle esto a Naruto-kun."** Estiro sus manos hacia mí, con un paquete en sus manos.

¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien?

"**Por favor."**

Creo que por la impresión del momento tome el paquete de entre sus manos y me limite a mirarlo, era un pequeño botiquín. Y ella solo se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento y se marchó. Yo tarde en reaccionar.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí? Tanta fue mi sorpresa que ni siquiera note a Naruto, sino hasta que tomara el botiquín de mis manos y empezara a sollozar mencionando palabras sobre la verdadera amistad.

Él nunca supo que ese botiquín era de parte de ella.

Todo fue a peor a partir de ese día, y aunque al principio pensé en olvidar aquel incidente, simplemente no pude. Hasta que me di cuenta de que ya estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hinata. Y no fue posible ignorar lo que sentía debido a que me di cuenta de que ella era una de las amigas de Sakura, me sentí idiota al notarlo hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué todo lo referente a Hinata me hacía sentirme como un estúpido? ¡Yo nunca me había sentido de esa manera! Y para ese momento no sabía ni su nombre, solo su apellido. Por alguna razón, me incomodaba ignorarlo. Por eso una de las veces en que Sakura se fue con sus amigas, incluyéndola a ella claro está, me anime a preguntar.

"**Naruto."**

"**Si, ¿Sasuke?"**

"**¿Cuáles son los nombres de las amigas de Sakura?"**

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y… Hyuuga, esa información pasaba por mi mente mientras me frustraba ese espacio vacío donde debería de mencionar su nombre. Y Naruto era al único que podría preguntarle sin que sospechara de la interrogante.

"**Ah, ¿te refieres a Ino y a Hinata?"**

Por alguna razón, odie que Naruto la nombrara a pesar de habérselo pedido, pero al menos ya tenía la información que requería. Pero algo más paso por mi mente.

"**Y dime, ¿no te interesaría salir con alguna de ellas?"** Pregunte como si nada.

"**¿Qué dices, Sasuke? Debes estar de broma, ¡no pienso dejarte el camino libre con Sakura-chan!"**

Reí por lo bajo, ¡que equivocado estaba! aunque sus palabras me llenaban de alivio, él no estaba interesado en Hinata. Y algo más: ¿Dejarme el camino libre con Sakura? ¡Por favor! Si ese camino estaba incluso adornado y alfombrado en color rojo para mí.

Pasaron los días.

Empecé a frustrarme más con el paso del tiempo, me daba cuenta y era nítida pero absurdamente obvio que Hinata solo tenía ojos para Naruto y nadie más. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos veía en él? No había nada ni remotamente destacable en su personalidad.

Y una pregunta impensable para mí antes de todo este asunto afloro en mi mente: ¿Qué tenía Naruto, que no tuviera yo?

Aún más grave.

¿Por qué yo no le gustaba a Hinata?

Nunca, durante los momentos que me atrevía a mirarle, ella siquiera se fijaba en mí, ¡¿cómo era posible eso?! La única mirada que quería sobre mí, y era la única que parecía ignorarme.

Mi orgullo herido por culpa de ella me obligo a hacer lo inimaginable: empecé a salir con Sakura. Y todo por mi tonta venganza silenciosa hacia Naruto, porque si yo no podía tener lo quería, él tampoco podría tenerlo. Si Naruto sufría, Hinata sufriría también, pensé. Aunque en mi interior lo que deseaba era darle celos a Hinata, algo que nunca resulto por el hecho de que ella no sentía nada por mí. ¡Maldición! Si hasta las únicas veces que llegue a portarme cariñoso con Sakura era en presencia de Hinata. ¿En serio no sentía ni un poquito de celos?

Lo sé, es mi culpa… nunca intente darle a entender nada a Hinata, aunque en silencio esperara que ella se me declarara. Una espera estúpida, patética e infructuosa.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?

Mire el reloj. Medianoche.

Momento en que mi móvil empezó a timbrar.

Una llamada desconocida, lo que necesitaba para desviar mis pensamientos en el presente. Pero de verdad, algo me decía que no contestara el celular.

"_**Diga"**_

"_**Lamento molestarte tan tarde Sasuke, soy Neji Hyuuga"**_

¿Por qué el sonido de ese apellido me hacía inquietar? Pero debería calmarme, solo era su primo, no ella.

¿Cuántas veces estuve a punto de preguntarle de su paradero? Aunque la familia Hyuuga fuera muy recelosa de la información, seguramente Neji me daría algún dato ya que fuimos en la misma Universidad. O eso podría pensarse, solo que ni éramos conocidos muy cercanos y yo no tenía un pretexto para preguntar, sumándole además que cualquier palabra mal dicha hacia este tipo supondría descubrir mis intenciones totalmente. Así que descarte esa opción apenas pensarla.

Bien sé que algún conocido de la universidad debió darle mi número, pero la cuestión en estos momentos era: ¿Por qué me llamaba?

"_**¿Si?" **_

"_**Iré al punto, necesito un gran favor."**_

"_**Dime."**_

Neji era muy bueno resumiendo, porque simplemente me explico que me hablaba debido a que Naruto iba a llegar a Tokio y no tenía donde hospedarse. Eso dejaba más interrogantes, ¿Por qué él me hablaba en nombre de Naruto? Además, en todo caso, si Neji era el que estaba intercediendo, ¿que no estaba la casa de los Hyuuga para alojarlo?

"_**Él te explicara lo demás al llegar."**_ Me aseguro.

Suspire.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hace tiempo que no tenía noticias de Naruto tampoco, desde que nos graduamos si mal no recuerdo, así que si él llegaba a Tokio eso quería decir que vivía lejos, ¿en el extranjero tal vez? Creo que comparando, me afectaba mucho menos el no saber de Naruto que ignorar el paradero de Hinata.

"_**Está bien, ¿cuándo llegara?"**_

"_**Discúlpame, él ya va para allá. Acaba de salir hace quince minutos."**_

"_**¿Eh? Creo que no debería sorprenderme, está bien. ¿A qué hora llegara?"**_

"_**Aproximadamente, dentro de una hora."**_

"_**De acuerdo."**_

Una hora de lapso, suficiente tiempo como para programar las preguntas que le haría a Naruto, aunque en realidad no es como que de verdad estuviera intrigado con saber de su vida. Más bien era una curiosidad dentro de lo normal.

La una y quince de la madrugada. Arribó a la estación.

Veamos, este tipo sigue igual que la última vez que le vi, hasta su ropa se veía muy juvenil. No éramos unos viejos pero, bien, me esperaba un poco más de cambio. Solo lo salude con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"_**Hola, Sasuke. ¡Hace tiempo!" **_Me sonrió exageradamente feliz.

"_**Es verdad."**_ Coincidí.

"_**Vaya, sí que te vez más maduro."**_

"_**Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti."**_ Le asegure.

"_**Oh, ya maduré. Solo que no soy un amargado como tú."**_ ¿Eso fue un puchero?

Seguimos conversando de trivialidades como esas hasta llegar a una cafetería que abría las 24 horas. Momento en que me incline a preguntar las razones de su llegada.

"_**Y bien, ¿Por qué llegas tan de repente?"**_

Se paralizo al llevar una taza de café a su boca.

"_**Recibí una oferta de trabajo, así que buscare un departamento en esta zona." **_Contesto quitándole importancia. Algo me decía que no era la razón completa.

"_**Ah, ya veo."**_

"_**Pero, dime. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te van las cosas?" **_

Si…algo se traía entre manos. Lo note en el momento en que cambió el rumbo de la conversación hacia mi persona.

"_**Normales." **_

"_**Oh, eso no me dice nada. ¿Y en el trabajo? ¿En tu vida amorosa? ¿Tienes hijos?"**_ Pregunto atropelladamente.

Bufe con fastidio. ¿Trataba de hacerme un interrogatorio?

"_**No vas a desistir ¿verdad?"**_

"_**No."**_ Era obvio.

"_**El trabajo va bien, soy gerente de sector. Estoy casado. No tengo hijos."**_

"_**¡Vaya!"**_

No entendí hacia cuál de las tres respuestas correspondía esa expresión.

"_**Eso es todo."**_

"_**No, espera: ¿Quién es tu esposa? ¿La conozco?"**_

¿Tenía que preguntarlo?

"_**Mi esposa es… Sakura."**_

Odiaba hacer esa afirmación, siempre lo odie, o más bien odiaba el nombre en esa aseveración. Detesto decir Sakura en vez de Hinata. ¿Por qué me case con una mujer que nunca pude ni podre querer? No lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que me llevo a proponérselo. Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, Sakura es el primer amor de Naruto, ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Lo mire al rostro.

¿Qué?

"_**¡Wow!"**_ Se veía sonriente pero pensativo, no lo entendí. _**"Así que terminaron juntos. ¡Qué bien por ustedes!"**_

Me sorprendió tanto su sinceridad. ¿No le dolía ni un poquito? Eso quería decir que…

"_**Y tu Naruto, ¿sigues soltero?"**_

No dejo de sonreír, pero su aspecto si cambio, se veía nervioso y ruborizado, incluso desvió la mirada. Creo que esa pregunta no se la esperaba de repente, aunque él hubiera iniciado la temática personal.

"_**Bueno, no… no estoy soltero."**_

"_**¿Alguna novia?"**_ Pregunte de forma automática.

"_**Esto… veras, no es exactamente mi novia solamente."**_

¿Eh? ¿A qué venia esa respuesta tan ambigua? ¿Debería presionarlo un poco más?

"_**Explícate."**_ Le di un trago a mi café.

"_**Yo… yo estoy… casado."**_ Vaya que lo costó admitirlo.

Esa si no me la esperaba, ¿él casado? Sí que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, y sinceramente ese tema despertó un poco más mi curiosidad.

"_**¿Ah sí? ¿La conozco?" **_Arremetí con sus mismas palabras.

Le dió un largo trago a su café, ¿trataba de calmarse?

"_**Tal vez."**_

"_**¿Quién es?"**_ Pregunte de forma concisa.

Volvió a tomarle a su café, esta vez se bebió el resto de un solo trago. Si…intentaba calmarse.

"_**Mi esposa es…"**_ Inhalo sonoramente. _**"La prima de Neji." **_Mascullo en voz baja.

¿Otra vez respondiendo de manera ambigua?

¡Un segundo! Neji tenía dos primas: una era Hanabi y la otra era… ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Rece mentalmente porque fuera Hanabi. Naruto, dime que es Hanabi, ¡por favor!

También bebí lo que quedaba de mi café de un solo trago, antes de preguntar.

"_**¿Puedes decirme el nombre?"**_ Le cuestione con la voz más indiferente que pude.

Mi talento histriónico debió hacerle creer que no me importaba demasiado la respuesta a esa pregunta pero… yo no podía mentirme a mí mismo, ¡me mataba saber la respuesta! Mis dedos temblaban, solo que Naruto no lo notó porque estaban ocultos debajo de la mesa.

Por favor, por favor. Dime que es Hanabi.

Solo fueron 15 segundos a lo sumo, una eternidad para mí, en la que ni siquiera respire.

"_**Mi esposa es…" **_Levanto la voz. _**"Mi esposa es Hinata"**_ Sonrió ruborizado.

Y ahí estaba mi sentencia de muerte.

¡Vaya! ¿Y según yo estaba haciendo sufrir a Naruto en la preparatoria? Eso no era nada comparado con esto… Él, sí que había destrozado mis aspiraciones en una sola frase. Muerto y enterrado, así me sentía.

Hinata y Naruto. Casados. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan vacío!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que consideren que por lo menos me merezco un review... Hasta pronto!**_


	2. Frustración

_**Hola de nuevo! Sé que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero espero que la espera valiera la pena. Son libres de preguntar lo que deseen y los comentarios son muy bien recibidos! Les agradezco que se tomen unos momentos en comentar, saben a los autores nos gusta que nos digan su opinión de nuestro trabajo!**_

_**Sobre la pregunta de que si esta historia en Sasuhina y Narusaku, lo mas correcto seria decir que no cabe del todo en esas definiciones, asi que mejor los dejo que lean y comprendan a lo que me refiero.**_

_**Sin mas, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Obviamente, fue mi error.**_

_**2. Frustración.**_

Una sonrisa amarga. Eso era lo que mostraba mi rostro.

¿Tenía que seguir fingiendo? ¿Mentir y ocultar que la noticia no me afectaba? ¿Debería simular que mi vida tenía sentido?

Hinata, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¡Dime! Si solo te he amado en silencio todo este tiempo, eso… ¿Fue un error?

La sonrisa amarga y dolorosa también fue interior. ¿Qué me podía esperar? ¿Qué ella se mantuviera disponible para mí? Incluso sé que eso es tonto e ingenuo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más podía desear? Un pensamiento tormentoso paso por mi mente, ¿Qué no había hecho yo lo mismo? Estaba casado con otra mujer, así que: Era estar en iguales condiciones, ¿no es verdad?

La diferencia radicaba en que su es…esposo, estaba sentado frente a mí con gesto de triunfo. ¡Qué adecuado! Si, él era el ganador del único premio que yo podría desear.

Lo odie. Quería romperle la cara.

Y lo hubiera hecho, pero fue momento en que mi móvil empezó a timbrar.

Era Sakura. Conteste.

"_**Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?"**_

"_**Ya voy para allá."**_

"_**Pero…"**_

"_**Dije que ya voy para allá."**_ Colgué.

Ni siquiera lo había notado, eran las cuatro de la mañana, ya entendía el motivo de su llamada.

"_**Debe estar preocupada." **_Menciono mi rival.

"_**Supongo."**_ Coincidí.

No estábamos lejos del apartamento, solo eran veinte minutos a lo sumo de camino. Al estar con el volante en las manos trate de tranquilizarme, ya que aun con todo lo ocurrido le estaba haciendo un favor a Neji Hyuuga, no solo a Naruto. ¿Debería seguir con esta tortura? La respuesta es sí, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y a pesar de todo, deseaba verla. Y Naruto era mi oportunidad de conseguirlo.

"_**Naruto, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar un departamento?"**_

"_**¿En serio?"**_

"_**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti."**_

O más bien: Por ella.

Él acepto mi ofrecimiento, y yo mi oportunidad. Si podía estar enterado del preciso lugar al que se mudaría Naruto, acrecentaría mis posibilidades de un encuentro con Hinata. Ahora que lo recuerdo…

"_**Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Hinata?"**_

¡Ah, qué alivio pronunciar su nombre en voz alta!

"_**Ah, ella se quedó en Saitama. No sabe que vine."**_

Bufe mentalmente, ya empezábamos mal.

"_**Un departamento es una decisión de pareja."**_ Le recrimine y lo mire de mala manera.

Yo no era quien para reprenderlo, sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, con Sakura me refiero, si Hinata fuera mi esposa no la dejaría sola; menos por buscar un departamento.

"_**Pero es una sorpresa."**_ Se defendió.

En el transcurso de la llegada a mi departamento, acordamos la hora en que nos veríamos al siguiente día para llevarlo a buscar viviendas, es comprensible ya que después de todo yo tenía que ir al trabajo.

No le había dicho por teléfono acerca de nuestro visitante a Sakura, sentía eso una pérdida de tiempo, me fastidiaba mucho darle explicaciones.

Llegamos al departamento.

Lo note, me di perfecta cuenta de cómo miro a Naruto al llegar. Era palpable que Sakura le asombro el aspecto actual de Naruto, lo veía de forma… ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que de forma… interesante. A mi sinceramente me daba igual, que se lo comiera o que se acostara con él, no me importaba. Más bien, vislumbraba más posibilidades.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura no me había sido infiel hasta el momento pero, ciertamente ella era propensa a caer en la tentación en cualquier instante. Así que, el dejar a mi "amigo" con ella, solos en el departamento, era una forma de darle un empujón de forma indirecta. Decidí en ese instante que guardaría en secreto lo del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata.

El día siguiente fue como cualquier otro, dentro de los parámetros normales, al menos por la mañana, aunque tuve que repartir más el trabajo y apurar mis deberes. Em… aunque también puse a trabajar a mis subordinados buscando apartamentos económicos y no muy lejos del mío. Apresure todo porque ya no podía esperar tanto… debo admitirlo: Ansiaba verla… me urgía.

Mi paciencia ya había llegado al límite, así que evitare narrar todo el estresante día que pase con Naruto visitando departamentos, a fin de cuentas, lo convencí de comprar uno de acuerdo al presupuesto, con ubicación cercana y con defectos poco importantes. Cerramos el trato ese mismo día e incluso nos dieron las llaves, solo faltaba firmar.

De regreso a casa recibí una llamada del trabajo, así que tuve que dejar que Naruto llegara solo a mi departamento, con la esperanza de que Sakura aprovechara esa oportunidad, me dirigí a la oficina. Me asombro las tonterías por las que recibo llamadas de este tipo: era un paquete perdido. Fácilmente arregle el problema en media hora.

Fue cuando recibí esa llamada… esa bendita llamada.

Otra vez un número desconocido.

Esta vez, era Ella.

"_**¿Sasuke-kun?"**_

"…"

"_**¿Hola? ¿Sasuke-kun?"**_

Si, era Hinata.

"_**Diga."**_ Tarde en hallar mi propia voz.

"_**Disculpa por molestarte, soy Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Estas…ocupado?"**_

¡Vaya pregunta! Aunque lo estuviera, dejaría todo por hablar con ella. Pero no, ella no tenía que enterarse de eso… aun no.

"_**No realmente. Pero me sorprende que me llames." **_Eso era cierto, lo estaba… y mucho. _**"¿Se te ofrece algo?"**_

"_**Eh…b…bu…bueno…yo…" **_

Estaba tartamudeando, sonreí. Hasta ese aspecto de su personalidad me encantaba, era irónico porque eso no lo soportaba en otra persona que no fuera ella.

"_**¿Sucede algo?" **_Cuestione.

"_**¿Esta Naruto contigo?" **_

Supongo que ya había tardado en preguntar por él, pero no por eso dejo de molestarme ese hecho.

"_**No, en estos momentos voy saliendo del trabajo." **_Conteste tajante.

"_**Ah…está bien. Entonces… supongo que estas ¿libre?"**_

Para ti, cuando quieras… eso quise contestar, pero a bien me abstuve de hacerlo, no quería incomodarla. Pero… ¿a quién miento? Estaba contento con solo escuchar su voz en mi oído. Y por lo mismo no pude evitar notar la duda en su voz. ¿Qué era realmente lo que quería?

"_**Lo dices ¿por…?"**_

"_**Esto…yo…me preguntaba si podía pedirte un gran favor."**_

Un favor… ¿ella? Sinceramente me intrigaba.

"_**Dime."**_

"_**¿Podrías venir por mí a la estación?"**_

"_**¿Cuándo?"**_

"_**Em… ¿Ahora?"**_

"_**¡¿Ahora?!"**_

Para todos es bien conocido que yo rara vez me exalto, ¡pero esta vez no pude evitarlo! Ella estaba en la estación… ¡sola! ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Era obvio que estaba preocupado.

"_**¿Entonces…?" **_Dudo en preguntar, y yo la interrumpí.

"_**Espérame en la entrada, en cinco minutos te veo ahí. ¿Está bien?"**_

"_**Eh…sí. Aquí te espero."**_

"_**De acuerdo entonces."**_

"_**¿Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Dime."**_

"_**Gracias."**_ Colgó.

Si alguna vez llegue a dudarlo, esa llamada me lo reafirmaba todo: Aun amaba a Hinata.

Siempre quise reprimir ese sentimiento, negándolo, menospreciándolo e incluso querer metamorfosearlo a odio. Nunca funciono, ya me estaba dando cuenta.

Fue un alivio que nadie estaba mirándome cuando recibí esa llamada, ya que esta vez no podría ocultar lo enamorado que estaba de ella, digo… cualquiera hubiera notado mis manos temblar y mi cara tornarse de un rojo encendido, de eso estoy seguro.

Ni siquiera conté los semáforos en rojo que pase de largo, ni tampoco atendí al máximo de velocidad de la carretera, ni mucho menos hice caso de las personas molestas con mi manera de conducir. Nada me importaba…solo ella.

Exactamente los cinco minutos que le había prometido, fue lo que me tarde en llegar a la estación.

Ahí en la puerta de entrada estaba ella…

Hinata.

Me miro y sonrió…yo me perdí en esa simple expresión.

No estaba muy consciente porque, pero aunque notaba la situación, no me pude mover ni un centímetro más. Solo estaba mirándola, había cambiado. Odie ese cambio: se había vuelto más hermosa y mi corazón no paraba de latir como loco. Desde su cabello que lucía notablemente más largo, hasta su cuerpo mejor desarrollado; había que afrontarlo: ella ya no era una niña. Frente a mí esta una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Una hermosa y exquisita mujer.

Se me acercó al darse cuenta de que yo no daría ni un paso más hacia ella. Agradecí mentalmente lo anterior porque mis pies ya eran incapaces, ellos aún se limitaban a aproximársele.

"_**Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun."**_ Se inclinó en forma de saludo.

Yo seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

"_**Bu…buenas tardes."**_ Esperen estaba… balbuceando ¿yo?

Me golpee mentalmente. Ya estaba dándome cuenta de lo mal que me ponía estar frente a ella, así que para evitarme inconvenientes desvié la mirada hacia su equipaje y metí las manos en mis bolsillos, quería calmarme y evitar hacer movimientos bruscos.

Exhalé e inhale, profunda y silenciosamente.

"_**Discúlpame, no tenía a quien más recurrir. Ah… Neji-nii-san me dio tu número de celular."**_

No la mire, no podía porque mi autocontrol flaqueaba.

"_**No te preocupes. Te ayudare con esto."**_ Tome su equipaje.

Normalmente las mujeres buscaban cualquier pretexto para tocarme, algo que a veces yo no podía evitar, ese era un impulso que no había entendido hasta ahora. Ah, que diferente era ella. Hinata quito la mano de la manija de la maleta para no chocar con mis dedos. ¿Estaba evitando el contacto con mi mano? Supongo que fue un movimiento involuntario pero deseaba tocarla, y al menos mis dedos ya estaban conscientes de eso.

Creo que ya me había reprimido bastante tiempo, toda mi vida de hecho, y debía de estar consciente de que todo tiene un límite. Incluso este amor frustrado lo tenía, y ese momento llego.

Antes de cargar el equipaje, la mire, en ese pequeño instante hicieron efervescencia todos mis sentimientos ocultos. La abrace. Estreche entre mis brazos a esa delicada persona frente mío. ¡Por todo lo sagrado, cuanto la amaba!

Todo duro un pequeño instante, así que acaricie suavemente su cabello y su mejilla antes de separarme de ella, un distanciamiento que casi me dolió.

Ella se sonrojo, se veía hermosa. Estaba contento con ser yo la causa.

"_**Sa…Sasuke-kun, me tomaste por sorpresa."**_

Sonreí. No era la única, incluso me había sorprendido a mí mismo.

"_**Me di cuenta de que no te había dado la bienvenida."**_ Dije con sorprendente calma.

"_**Oh…es cierto. Ni siquiera me imagino como debiste recibir a Naruto."**_

No le conteste, me negué a mentirle en ese momento.

Fuimos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto, y ninguno de los dos menciono palabra; hasta que entramos al automóvil… ella rompió el silencio.

"_**¿Podrías llevarme a la casa de mi familia?"**_ Menciono de manera tímida.

Esa petición me sorprendió.

"_**Imagine que me pedirías que te llevara con Naruto."**_

"_**Bien… te pediría que por el momento no le dijeras que estoy aquí. Él aún cree que no estoy enterada de que esta en Tokio."**_

¿Qué se traían los dos? Se me figuro lo bastante raro como para evitar ahondar en esos asuntos, con lo que mejor dedique mi tiempo a conducir.

Al llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga me percaté de que no había nadie más. Me sentí perturbado de una manera extraña, o más bien diferente a lo que hubiera sentido en ocasiones similares. Siendo sincero, no es la primera vez que estaba a solas con una mujer, más bien se podría decir que tenía experiencia de sobra. Pero… era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Hinata, y eso si me ponía nervioso.

¿A que jugaba Hinata? O debería preguntarme ¿estaba jugando conmigo? Porque el traerme a su casa cuando nadie más se encontraba, era visto por muchos ángulos como una invitación. Me llevaba a la conclusión de que: Era muy ingenua, o había planeado muy bien las cosas.

Descendió del automóvil, saco su maleta del asiento trasero y se acercó al portón de entrada.

"_**Sasuke-kun, ¿te apetece tomar un té?"**_ Menciono al pararse en el umbral de la puerta.

¿Seguían las invitaciones?

Era una propuesta muy tentadora, demasiado como para negarse. Solo asentí y la seguí al interior de la casa.

Nunca antes había entrado a ese lugar, aunque muchas veces había oído decir a las personas que la familia de Hinata estaba bastante bien acomodada, me daba cuenta de que a esto se referían. Yo que pensaba que mi apartamento era lo suficientemente lujoso, y la verdad no había comparación con la inmensa casa que vislumbraban mis ojos. Una casa enorme y hermosamente decorada al estilo clásico japonés, como si me remontara varios años atrás. Para tener una casa con esas características hoy en día era indispensable que la familia Hyuuga fuera altamente solvente económicamente. En medio de mi escrutinio, mi anfitriona me explico algo muy diferente a la arquitectura que yo apreciaba.

"_**Mi familia está de viaje, y hace tiempo que no vengo a visitarlos. Es gracioso que me encuentre aquí cuando no hay nadie más. Aun así, estoy algo nerviosa."**_

Nerviosa ¿de qué? ¿de mí? No creo. Eso quería preguntar, y ella estaba mostrándome más de su personalidad, en otros casos, con otras personas, podría fácilmente ser indiferente a este tipo de pláticas, pero con ella no podía mostrarme de esa manera. Menos cuando era la primera vez que entablaba una verdadera conversación con Hinata.

"_**¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no venias?"**_

"_**Desde la graduación de la preparatoria."**_

Me lo imaginaba, porque era el mismo tiempo que no la había visto.

"_**Ya veo."**_

"_**Se puede decir que llevo sin ver a mi familia el mismo tiempo que llevo sin verte Sasuke-kun."**_

Sentí presión en mi pecho, ¿será porque interrumpí mi flujo respiratorio un momento? Me dejo sin palabras aquello, me tomo por sorpresa enterarme de que ella también estaba consiente de cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos.

Entramos a una habitación que, al juzgar por el mobiliario, se trataba del comedor. Ahí Hinata me invito a tomar asiento en un cojín dispuesto sobre el tatami.

"_**Traje un poco de té oolong y bollos dulces, ¿está bien para ti?"**_

"_**Claro."**_

Se retiró unos momentos a donde me imagine estaría la cocina.

Nunca había pensado sobre Hinata de manera superficial, pero tontamente me daba cuenta de que todo este tiempo había buscado status social en otros sitios y otras personas, cuando en todo momento estuvo frente a mis ojos. Status y amor, había tenido la oportunidad de tener los dos en una sola persona, y en la única que me interesaba. Otra razón para sentirme idiota frente a Hinata.

Sobre las interrogantes que me planteaba esta situación, que eran demasiadas, por lo menos planeaba preguntarle algunas incógnitas que habían surgido apenas unos momentos antes.

Hinata regreso con una bandeja sobre la que se encontraba una pequeña tetera, un par de tazas y un plato con los bollos. Dispuso todo en la mesa, se sentó y sirvió. Todo el proceso se veía refinado y formal, casi de forma ceremoniosa. Hermoso. Por alguna razón, ella siempre rebasaba mis expectativas. Pero creo que ya había llegado el momento de preguntar.

"_**Disculpa, sé que no es asunto mío pero: ¿tu familia no asistió a tu boda? Porque mencionaste que no los veías hace bastante tiempo."**_

"_**Esto…bueno, no."**_ Dejo su té en la mesa, y junto sus manos, estaba jugando con su sortija. _**"Neji-nii-san fue el único que asistió ese día, los demás no ven con buenos ojos mi matrimonio. Creo también que por eso no se encuentran."**_

Vaya, así que yo no era el único que desaprobaba ese matrimonio. Prosiguió con su explicación.

"_**Esa es la misma razón por la que Naruto no vino a hospedarse aquí. Pero yo quería venir por unas pocas pertenecías que aún tengo en este lugar. Por eso…te… te agradezco que nos ayudaras en estos momentos Sasuke-kun."**_

¿Quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación?

"_**No tienes que agradecerme. Aunque eso no explica el motivo de que lo ocultes a Naruto que estas aquí."**_ Lo mencione en forma de regaño para ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones.

"_**Es cierto, bueno yo… tengo otra razón. Pero…"**_ Se notaba que estaba en un conflicto interno entre el contarme y no. _**"Sasuke-kun, yo no le he mencionado esto a nadie."**_

Su comentario me confundió un poco, parecía como un pecador contando su crimen.

"_**Hinata, no estoy presionándote, puedes contarme solo si así lo deseas."**_ Mordí un bollo y bebí mi té para quitarle tensión a la atmosfera.

"_**Quiero contarte, de verdad. Bueno… mañana iré al hospital, tengo una cita a mediodía. No le dije a Naruto porque quería estar segura… porque yo…"**_ Me miro tiernamente y con sus mejillas arreboladas. _**"Yo… creo que… estoy embarazada."**_

No creí escuchar del todo bien, solo note como mis dedos soltaban la taza de té que segundos antes estaba firmemente sostenida.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero su opinión. Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
